


The mis-sent text

by Superwholockfix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockfix/pseuds/Superwholockfix
Summary: Rob and Jason are touring with the band when a text is sent to the wrong person





	The mis-sent text

**Author's Note:**

> There are like no rob/jason fics so i thought i would write one (ik its short but there will most likely more). Ik the texts between Rich and Jason seem unnatural sorry, it's a lil' cringy.

FOR FUCKS SAKE KEEP IT TOGETHER!

Rob shouted in his head as he found himself staring at his friend's ass again. It was fine before, Rob could keep all his emotions under wrap but on this tour Rob was with him every single day and oh god that time they had to share a bed was awful he had never felt worse about himself and his situation. The whole time they had been friends he had wanted to be as close to Jason as possible but now it was torture to be with him every day. It just made him fall harder.

"Mornin' Robbie" Jason said as he saw Rob waking from the other bed.

"Mornin'" Rob groaned more than spoke in return.

By the time Rob had gotten up and dressed, Jason had done so about an hour ago and was now sitting looking out into some beautiful european city. Rob leaned into his bag hoping not to disturb Jason as he pulled out his camera, he leaned down and caught the most beautiful photo. He debated on wether he should show Jason the photo or keep it to himself he decided the latter would be better for his emotional well being.

"Hey Buddy, we better get going Billy and Rob are expecting us" Rob said softly.

"Yeah, yeah the more i think about it the hungrier i get" Jason said looking like he was thinking really hard.

Rob laughed softly at Jason's tone "Okay well lets just get some food in you" Rob said leading Jason out the door

When they got down to the restaraunt in the hotel Billy and Rob seemed to already be ingrossed in conversation.

"Hey" Billy said as the two men sat down.

"Morning, guys" Jason said sitting down on the bench seat that Rob and Billy seemed to deam apropriate. It wasn't that big of a bench seat so Rob's leg was pressed right up against Jason's.

They went on with their day as usual, sightseeing, rehearsing, drinking and eating.

 That night when Rob and Jason returned to their room they got changed and got into bed. Upon realising it was rather early Jason thought he would go through his twitter when a notification from Rich popped up so he clicked on it.

Rich: hey Bobo, how was your day, did you finally get the guts to tell Jason you love him?

Jason: i guess that wasn't meant for me.

Rich: oh shit please dont tell rob i told you i should've checked who i was texting oh fuck.

Jason: it's okay, does he really love me?

Rich: Yeah since the day he met you

Jason: oh god no. I could've had him this whole time???

Rich: yeah, please don't waste any time you have no idea how much Robbie beats himself up over this.

Jason: Okay, god i'm sorry

Rich: just hurry up would you?

Jason: yes, thank you

 

Jason looked over to where Rob was laying and smiled at the sight of Rob in those famous pajamas. After about 5 mins of staring Jason finally got up the courage to go over there and tap Rob's shoulder. Rob turned around and looked at Jason confused.

"Im cold, can i get in?" Jason said not sure if he was being too bold.

"Really?" Rob asked sincerely

"Yeah, now hurry up and let me in, it's freezing" Jason didn't lie as the air con had broken and was on the coldest setting and couldn't be changed or turned off.

"Sure" Rob said giggling as Jason wrapped his arms around him.

"Ive wanted to do this for ages, it took a mis-sent text for me to get the courage to come over here" Jason said staring into Rob's eyes.

"Really?" Rob asked still shocked that this whole thing was happening.

"Yeah, i'll explain in the morning but right now i just wanna hold you and sleep" Jason said smiling as he placed a soft kiss to Rob's lips making him blush.

"Can i cuddle closer?" Rob asked in the most adorable way, the way only Rob could, the way Jason loved.

"Of course you can and you don't need to ask next time" Jason stated as Rob did as he said he would pressing his face against Jason's chest and smiling at the idea of a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is the first spn fic ive written i hope you liked it (my spelling may be shitty i apologize). Ik the texts between Rich and Jason seem unnatural sorry, it's a lil' cringy.
> 
> I'm still getting round to writing more in this universe


End file.
